Sample Decks
Here you will find sample decks to use. Each set of decks is grouped by author and the title links to a strategy guide. Note that some of these decks are suggested by newer players and others are outdated. Thus, some contain horrible choices such as Quickening Powder for example. Sample Decks (3 card) EsIeX3 *Beginners # Andromeda - Rock of Cowards # Onimaru - General's Insignia # Ashi - Girdle of Iron Will *EsIeX3 # Helene - Valkyrie's Charm # Vanessa Voss - Blood Vial # Ubuntu - Mindreader's Chalice *Invasion # Ashi - Herbal Remedy # Popo - Elusive Feather # Ubuntu - Tiger Claws *Malt # Zina - Tiger Claws # Amaya - Healing Salve # Vanessa Voss - Blood Vial *Shift # Cornelius Constantine - Blood Vial # Popo - Elusive Feather # Yoshiro - General's Insignia *Wind # Marquis Le Morte - Necronomic Tomes # Higashi - Scroll of Inner Focus # Andromeda - Herbal Remedy garcia1000 *Poison Dart* # Rumiko - Scroll of Inner Focus # Tafari - Deadly Poison # Popo - Deadly Poison *Chi Blast # Amaya - Jade Figurine # Higashi - Scroll of Inner Focus # Yoshiro - General's Insignia *Ranged Amazons # Phoebe - Sharpening Stone # Anex - Valkyrie's Charm # Andromeda - Herbal Remedy Kemmler *Overpowered # Cornelius Constantine - Necronomic Tome # Yoshiro - General's Insignia # Anex - Valkyrie's Charm *Benchblasters # Vanessa Voss - Ring of Curses # Amaya - Jade Figurine # Zina - Tiger Claws *The Cleaving Amazons # Ashi - Sharpening Stone # Anex - Valkyrie's Charm # Andromeda - Herbal Remedy *Bloodsuckers # Cornelius Constantine - Girdle of Iron Will # Vanessa Voss - Ring of Curses # Marquis Le Morte - General's Insignia ShigityShank *Owie Ow ow Sharp Sharp Sharp* # Ashi - Sharpening Stone # Phoebe - Sharpening Stone # Anex - Sharpening Stone FinalSlayer *Red Devil Fight Club # Juju - Death Mask # Zina - Deadly Poison # Yoshiro - General's Insignia *Team Pimps United # Ubuntu - Mindreader's Chalice # Vanessa Voss - Gem of Souls # Juju - Elusive Feather Penney *Deck Name # Rumiko - Scroll of Inner Focus # Anex - Sharpening Stone # Yoshiro - General's Insignia *Deck Name2 # Cornelius Constantine - Girdle of Iron Will # Ubuntu - Stoneheel Totem # Tafari - Deadly Poison smuglapse *Lucky # Ubuntu - Quickening Powder # Zina - Deadly Poison # Popo - Elusive Feather *Charms # Ashi - Valkyrie's Charm # Helene - Valkyrie's Charm # Phoebe - Valkyrie's Charm thegersh *Live Forever # Ubuntu - Death Mask # Phoebe - Herbal Remedy # Cain Solomon - Phylactery IvanDano *Range Control # Cornelius Constantine - Necronomic Tomes # Vanessa Voss - Ring of Curses # Higashi - Caltrops NicolBolas *The Longest Yard # Rumiko - Scroll of Inner Focus # Cornelius Constantine - Blood Vial # Yoshiro - General's Insignia DisturbedFan1179 *Death's Design # Ashi - Sharpening Stone # Juju - Death Mask # Phoebe - Valkyrie's Charm DonnyJay_GltSprk *Ranged Blood # Ambrosia Thorn - Gem of Souls # Marquis Le Morte- Necronomic Tomes # Rumiko - Flash Powder Corum *Balance I # Onimaru - Stoneheel Totem # Cain Solomon - Phylactery # Andromeda - Valkyrie's Charm *Vampyre III # Cornelius Constantine - Phylactery # Marquis Le Morte - General's Insignia # Vanessa Voss - Blood Vial Zdrif *245HP # Helene - Herbal Remedy - Match Starter # Higashi - Caltrops - Long range threat # Tafari - Deadly Poison - Character Finishing TheLightOfSpeed *Martial Artists Deck # Onimaru - Jade Figurine - The tank # Yoshiro - Flash Powder - Good against quick opponents. # Rumiko - Yellow Rock of Cowards - Eviscerate, rest, repeat for slow opponents. abcdefCAT *actual competitive deck #1 # Cornelius Constantine - Necronomic Tome # Yoshiro - General's Insignia # Anex - Valkyrie's Charm *actual competitive deck #2 # Cornelius Constantine - Necronomic Tome # Ubuntu - Death Mask # Anex - Valkyrie's Charm *actual competitive deck #3 # Vanessa Voss - Blood Vial # Anex - Valkyrie's Charm # Ambrosia Thorn - Necronomic Tome Fish_Dragon *The Army # Cornelius Constantine - Necromonic Tome # Anex - Sacred Candle # Higashi - Mindreader's Chalice *Tiki Terror #Tafari - Elusive Feather #Zina - General's Insignia #Ubuntu - Quickening Powder 'XxGaMbiTxX' *Critical Condition #Vanessa Voss - Necronomic Tome #Cain Solomon - Necronomic Tome #Anex - Valkyrie's Charm HoopleDoople *Pirate Power #Starbuck - Ornamental Egg #Ranec Vest - Navigator's Sextant #Auger Blackboot - Captain's Grog Mug *HAC #Helene - Sharpening Stone #Auger Blackboot - Cursed Dabloons #Cain Solomon - Ring of Curses *Still Standing #Helene - Herbal Remedy #Ambrosia Thorn - Gem of Souls #Balthazar - Captain's Grog Mug ChipKreep *pwn #Andromeda - Stoneheel Totem #Ranec Vest - Captain's Grog Mug #Onimaru - Origami Crane TheIdioticIdiot *MrBean #MR-V1N - A66 Capacitor #Bestor - Bracers of Righteousness #Anex - General's Insignia zdrummon * Whirlwind # Knight Wei-Shan - Girdle of Iron Will # Knight Oxbox - Hero's Flagon # Ranec Vest - Navigator's Sextant solarjin * Balance # Cornelius Constantine - Necronomic Tomes # Tafari - Deadly Poison # Auger Blackboot - Ornamental Egg dirtcheap * asd # Cornelius Constantine - Girdle of Iron Will # Yoshiro - General's Insignia # Knight Oxbox - Hero's Flagon * margo # Knight Gunbjorn - Ring of Bravery # Margo Curie - Periapt of Proof Against Poison and Other Things # Higashi - General's Insignia - centered around the Hallucinogenic Incense / Chi Blast combo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCavUsrPbOo Redlazer # Rathbone - Girdle of Iron Will # Phoebe - Sharpening Stone # Knight Oxbox - Bracers of Righteousness logic523 # Ambrosia Thorn - Necronomic Tomes # Darla Cross - Navigator's Sextant # Tafari - Deadly Poison Sample Decks (5 card) themrchook (Note: 5 card is slightly broken. There are three cards you MUST include, namely the three bench hitters Vanessa Voss, Zina and Amaya. Also, as bench hitting is so effective it pays to have your 2 extra cards as vampires with curse rings to minimize the damage taken from bench hitting attacks. Amaya should also therefore have the origami crane so that her bench hits always connect regardless of Ring of Curses debuffs.) # Cornelius Constantine - Ring of Curses # Ambrosia Thorn - Ring of Curses # Vanessa Voss - Ring of Curses # Zina - Deadly Poison or whatever. # Amaya - Origami Crane ShigityShank *ZinaFTW # Tafari - Elusive Feather # Zina - Deadly Poison # Vanessa Voss - Ring of Curses # Ubuntu - Mindreader's Chalice # Cornelius Constantine - Gem of Souls *SuperVoss # Ubuntu - Mindreader's Chalice # Vanessa Voss - Gem of Souls # Tafari - Deadly Poison # Cornelius Constantine - Ring of Curses # Zina - Deadly Poison DRC500free *BenchHitters # Cornelius Constantine - Girdle of Iron Will # Ubuntu - Stoneheel Totem # Vanessa Voss - Gem of Souls # Zina - Deadly Poison # Amaya - Scroll of Inner Focus Links to other sample deck sources: * http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/8719 * http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/6935?page=3 Category:Guides